Stafford Trant
Biography Stafford was born the 6th moon of the year 350AC, he was the first son and heir of his father Stafford Trant and Bethany Kellington. He passed his first years of life at Gallowsgrey while some of his brothers and sisters were born. As a child he enjoyed meeting new people and attending to the banquets his father organised. He began to develop his archery skills at a very young age and aqquired some expercience with swordsmanship. When he reached the age to begin squiring his father sent him to Stonehelm where he developed a friendship with the actual lord of House Swann. There, Stafford learnt what a good lord had to learn, he learnt to fight. But what really interested him was to fight with daggers, he once read a story of a knight who was about to be killed but he grabbed his dagger and sliced his opponent's throat just before the enemy killed him. Since then, he developed an interest in daggers and learnt how to use them and hot to be lethal with them. After his training he got back to Gallowsgrey and got knighted some weeks before his own wedding by the Lord of the Stromlands himself, while attending a feast for a hunt his father had organised. At that hunt, when he was still a young boy, he developed an interest on falconry, and after going to many hunts, he became a very good falconer. He married Senelle Buckler, the sister of the Lord of Bronzegate the year 369AC. He knew her while squiring at Stonehelm in a feast. They built a strong connection and married some years after. At 372AC their first children was born, Corenna. It was a great moment of their lifes, his father organised a tourney and a week of celebrations to commemorate the birth of his first grandchildren. Some years after the first son of the couple was born, and again, Lord Stafford orgnised a grand feast to celebrate his grandson’s birth, his heir’s heir. There, he arranged the marriage between his other son Leslyn and Ammara Massey with the Lord of Massey’s Hook, one of his friends. Years passed and the pair had another son the year 381AC and little after their second daughter. The couple had two more children. And then the last one. While this happened, the year 384, Lord Stafford II died from old age and Lord Stafford III took control over Gallowsgrey. After being named Lord, Stafford promised himself he would e the best lord he could be and started to learn the way to manage Gallowsgrey's eeconomy, with the help of one of his councelors he learnt how to run a prosperous economy.Stafford III went to some tourneys and feasts and made quite a few friends there: Lord Peake, Leobald Grandison, Justin Hunter and Lord Brax. At one of them he enjoyed a night of pleasure with some lady. She got pregnant and had a child, Stafford III knows it and pays some money to the mother each year to mantain his bastard. Some years after his father’s death, their fourth daughter died from an illness, she died of pneumonia. She got it when they visited Strom’s End to meet the king after being named Lord, presumably, the sea air affected her lungs and that ended up converting to pneumonia. After their daughter’s death, Senelle was gravely affected by it and got into a depression for almost four years. He sent his first son to squire under Lord Brax, when he was 11 years old, there he met the heir to Hornvale and became friends with him. When Brus was around 11 too he began practising to become a knight and squired under his own father. Recent Events Timeline *350AC: birth *361AC: sent to Stonehelm to squire under Lord Swann, a firend of his father *366AC: met his future wife in a feast *369AC: got married to Senelle Buckler *372AC: his first daughter, Corenna, is born *377AC: his son and heir, Stafford, is born *378AC: his brother gets married to Annara Massey *381AC: his second son, Brus, is born *383AC: his second daughter, Helena, is born *386AC: his third son, Eldred, is born *387AC: in a tourney, he enjoys a night with some lady who will have a children of his. *388AC: his third daughter, Lorraine, is born *388AC: he sends Stafford to Hornvale, where he will be teached how to be a good knight squiring under Lord Brax, a friend of his father *389AC: his fourth son, Talbert, is born *390AC: Corenna is wed to Lord Errol *393AC: Lorraine died from an illness, pneumonia Family Lord Stafford II Trant, *father (323AC-384AC) Lady Bethany Kellington, *mother (332AC-) 66 Janyce Trant (347AC-), *sister 51; married to Lord Allyn II Estermont Corenna Trant, *sister (350AC-) 48; married to Lord Errol *Lord Stafford III Trant (350AC-) 48 Lady Senelle Buckler, *wife (353AC-) 45 Beth Trant, *daughter (373AC-) 25; Stafford Trant, *son (377AC-) 21; Heir to Gallowsgrey Brus Trant, *son (381AC-) 17 Helena Trant, *daughter (383AC-) 15 Eldred Trant, *son (386AC-) 12 Lorraine Trant, *daughter (388AC-393AC); died from an illness, this caused a severe depression on her mother. Talbert Trant, *son (389AC-) 9 Leslyn Trant, *brother (356AC-) 42; married to Annara Massey Narbert Trant, *nephew (382AC-) 16 Rona Trant, *niece (387AC-) 11 Irya Trant, *sister (359AC-381AC); died from an accident with her horse when she was riding through the Gallowsgrey forests. Category:Stormlander Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Stormlands Category:House Trant